Wallglass Investigations Agency
The Wallglass Investigations Agency is private investigation company that operates throughout the Core Systems. Notable cases it has been contracted for include the search for missing heiress Talitha Ambrose, and the investigation of the murder of Alliance presidential candidate Fazia Silva. Timeline 13 JUN 3305 *President Gibson Kincaid has been removed from office after a majority vote in the Alliance Assembly, following charges of treason, murder and corruption. The date of his trial is expected to be confirmed soon. Alliance Interpol confirmed that Kincaid was detained while attempting to flee his personal estate on Zaonce. A firefight broke out between Interpol agents and emissaries from the Office of the Alliance President, acting as Kincaid's personal bodyguards. Several fatalities were later confirmed. A number of influential corporate and political figures who supported Kincaid's conspiracy to gain executive control of the Alliance have also been arrested, including a senior director at the Bank of Zaonce. Prosecutions are expected to rely heavily on the recent testimony of Admiral Frederick Yamamoto and a detailed report provided by the Wallglass Investigations Agency. Tashmira Silva, who privately commissioned the report, told the media: "I am satisfied that Kincaid will at last face justice for his crimes, including my sister's murder. Fazia championed fairness, and succeeded as an entrepreneur by believing in others, she would be pleased to know that the Alliance has been purged of such a corrupt presence."GalNet: President Kincaid Impeached 01 JUN 3305 *Admiral Frederick Yamamoto, head of the Alliance fleet in Zaonce, has been charged with the assassination of former presidential candidate Fazia Silva. The shocking statement was delivered by Tashmira Silva, who became CEO of Silva Holdings Inc after her sister's death: "When the inquiry into Fazia's murder closed, I hired the Wallglass Investigations Agency at great expense to uncover the truth. They identified that a professional assassin with a background in the Alliance Defence Force was responsible. Unravelling a complex trail of financial evidence and encrypted communications led directly to Admiral Yamamoto. He personally arranged to have Fazia killed during the presidential election campaign, presumably to remove her political threat to his friend Gibson Kincaid." Alliance Interpol recently verified the Wallglass report and has now detained Yamamoto pending trial. The Zaonce fleet has been placed under the joint command of the Council of Admirals. There has been no comment from President Kincaid.GalNet: Admiral Yamamoto Arrested for Murder 02 MAR 3305 *It has been revealed that Lady Talitha Ambrose's 300 billion credit fortune vanished as a result of her participation in a powerful gambling ring. Confirmation came when Baroness Oksana Ambrose shared a report from the Wallglass Investigations Agency: "Multiple sources verify that Lady Talitha has been a member of Jokers' Deck for years. At the group's most recent event, she bet the entire Ambrose Foundation during an epic game of high-stakes deadlock poker, and eventually lost. Lady Talitha was apparently devastated, fleeing the venue soon after. Some attendees believe that the game was rigged by one or more other players, who aimed to exploit Lady Talitha's well-known gambling addiction. The organisers of Jokers' Deck remain anonymous and untraceable, so retrieving the family’s assets is unlikely." An Ambrose Foundation spokesperson later stated that Baroness Oksana has officially revoked Lady Talitha's title, vowing never to speak to her daughter again.GalNet: Heiress's Fortune Lost to Gambling 15 FEB 3305 *The Ambrose Foundation has confirmed that Lady Talitha Ambrose is missing, and that all of its assets have been lost. Baroness Oksana Ambrose, head of the institution, told the media: "Everything we own has been transferred from our accounts to who knows where. Emergency funds are being used to settle debts and pay staff, but essentially the Ambrose Foundation is ruined. I can only assume that vicious criminals have kidnapped Lady Talitha and tortured her into surrendering her inheritance. I have used the last of our reserves to hire the Wallglass Investigations Agency. I pray that they can locate and rescue my beloved daughter."GalNet: Heiress Confirmed Missing References Category:Lore